


Beyond the heavens riddled with fish

by Emerly



Category: no fandom (sorry just my own work)
Genre: F/F, Own Characters - Freeform, anyway hope you enjoy, just an i dea, my own work, oh god im a piece of gay shit, thought about it and its gay so ofcourse i did it, wow i spelt those last to things wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerly/pseuds/Emerly
Summary: (this is just an idea i came up with with a couple of my characters, probably not part of a big story im planing to do with them but i just thought it would be something that would really represent one of my creation (that sounds creepy) enjoy!)the sea had always been her home, but that sky and those black glorious eyes kept taking her back into a sea of emotion and laughter, a sea that would eventually carry her to the surface if she wasn't careful enough





	Beyond the heavens riddled with fish

**Author's Note:**

> so again this is like a new idea with one of my characters taking about the girl who i want her to be with,, but this is just and idea so yea, tell me if you like it and if i should write more of these, maybe one from the black haired girls point of view.

The water brushed softly against her face bringing a sense calm to her mind. It weaved in between her hair making it float around her in a halo of gold strands and blue ripples. Her eyes drifted upwards towards the space above her, a morphing combination of aquamarine and lime, the mirror version of her eyes. She reached up to the ‘sky’ what they called a sky. She didn’t really know what it was, it was a word of course, but it wasn’t from her language, it came from up above from the land walkers beyond their fish riddled heavens.  
She sighed, her hand landed with a poof of sand that mixed into her halo making her look even more un-known. She pushed upwards leaving the remains of shells and things she had been toying with below. She sighed bubbles once more and hem float to the surface. It must be so different, down at the sea bed they live by the land, they live for survival and they live for the sake of continuing a race that has long been forgotten. What must it be like to feel love, to want to have sex with someone out of feelings and out of pleasure. What must it be like to eat with people you know and for one, just once, mind the taste of the substance you are consuming. What must it be like to be careless, to be foolish, to care for someone no matter who they are  
Once again, the woman sighed and remembered the only moment in her life that she had truly felt all those things. In the corner of her mind was another woman, a woman who struck deep joy in her heart, a woman that made her feel, that made her want, that made her care. She could feel herself heating up, that unknown feeling coming back as she rushed through blurs of her features. A smile creeped its way onto her face and she began to toy with her locks, fantasising about the woman with the golden smile and dark locks.  
What would it be like to be there, with her, somewhere, having fun not giving a care about the world, to be with a stranger hidden in the corner of her mind. She quickly began to flush even more, lude pictures coming across her eyes made her forget everything else, that woman was for her and for her only, she knew that, she could feel it sense it, she coul- she came back into control quickly returning to a pale blue colour and calm expression remembering that it may never happen, but for now she could fantasise about her mate hidden in the corner of her mind with the dark locks and golden smile waiting for her above the heavens full of fish.


End file.
